


Putting Ties to Good Use

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: R/Hr While getting ready for the 7th years ball, Hermione shows Ron why ties aren't just a nuisance. Oneshot Enjoy!





	Putting Ties to Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

Ties.

"Really, 'Mione, what's the point of them?" I pondered aloud, sighing as I watched my muggleborn friend tie the noose-like piece of fabric around my neck.

"Ron, if you had taken up Muggle Studies like I had, you would know that muggles wear them when they want to look nice," she replied, stepping back to observe her handiwork once she finished tying the tie.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a muggle," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, in case _you_ hadn't noticed, the 7th years' ball is muggle-themed this year. That means," she paused to hold to my face the emerald piece of fabric now hanging from my neck, "ties."

Ah, yes. The 7th years' ball. A bloody stupid idea if you ask me, but at least it had the potential to be better than the Yule Ball. After all of these years, I had finally plucked up the courage and maturity to ask Hermione to go with me.

I know, Ron? Mature? Shocker.

Don't get too excited though, she thinks I just want to go as mates. Eugh. Mates. I guess that's all we'll ever be at this rate…

With a suddenly faster pace to my heartbeat I noticed that Hermione had stepped forward so that she was once more only a few inches from me. The blasted tie again. It was apparently crooked. I couldn't really care much less about it. It was too much of a hassle having to wear the blasted thing anyways.

Though, then again, if it gives me the excuse to be this close to 'Mione without getting slapped, then I suppose ties couldn't be all bad.

With her eyes fixated on the knot around my neck, I had free reign to study how extraordinarily beautiful she had made herself in honor of the dance. She wore a deep green dress, thin straps with a silver ornament right in the center of the top of the dress…er…not that I was looking there…

Anyways, It fit her perfectly and fell to her knees where it flared out just slightly. Her hair looked very nice, with half of it pulled back into a neat bun and the rest falling softly in light waves, framing her face perfectly. She was easily the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hermione, you…" I cleared my throat nervously and shoved my hands in my pockets, "you…er… look lovely."

She looked up at me with a slightly bemused expression; as though she could hardly believe those words had come out of my mouth.

"Well… thank you Ron," she said quietly. "You look quite smashing yourself." Realizing that she had finished adjusting the tie a couple of seconds ago, she awkwardly jumped back a few feet.

A few somewhat uncomfortable seconds passed during which I looked just about anywhere but into her eyes, afraid that she would see the emotion in my eyes that would give away my true feelings for her. Seven years and I still hadn't quite managed to grow up enough to tell her how I feel. I wondered to myself, not for the first time, if I would ever get the chance, or courage, to tell her.

When I finally snapped out of my reverie and returned to the present situation, I realized that while I had been avoiding her eyes, Hermione had been staring determinedly right at me with a strange look in her eyes. It was as though she was trying to make up her mind about something, and was torn between two sides of an equation.

Suddenly, her brown eyes burned with a fire that I didn't recognize as she seemed to make up her mind and was steeling herself for the path that she had laid for herself.

The next few seconds passed in a blur as a great number of things happened in quick succession. One moment she was several feet from me, and the next thing I knew she had closed that distance in two short steps, reached out and grabbed my tie in a firm grasp and pulled my face down to meet hers in a kiss that surpassed even my wildest dreams.

I chuckled lightly to myself as I looked down and straightened the very familiar emerald green tie. That first kiss was one of my fondest memories and led to many more amazing memories to come. But today was going to be the one that was the most brilliant of them all.

I looked up timidly, hardly daring to believe that I would actually see what should be there. But there she was. Walking toward me down the aisle on her father's arm was my very own angel, an absolute vision in white.

I caught her eye and in that moment I knew that she was thinking of the very same memory that I was, and marveling over all the wonderful events that it had led to. She smiled at me as though we weren't in a crowded room of all our closest friends and family. As though I were the only one she could see. And I knew that she was thinking exactly the same thing I was.

Ties. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't so bad after all.


End file.
